1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator. In particular, the present invention relates to a linear actuator in which centralized piping can be achieved on either of a pair of end blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional linear actuators of this type, the piping for supplying and discharging a pressure fluid acting on a piston is provided for each of a pair of right and left end blocks. Centralized piping is made on only either of the right and left end blocks. Therefore, it has been hitherto necessary to prepare two types of linear actuators, i.e., a linear actuator having a left side outlet port in which supplying and discharging piping passages are concentrated on the left end block, and a linear actuator having a right side outlet port in which supplying and discharging piping passages are concentrated on the right end block.
Substantial equipment investment is required since the two types of linear actuators, which have different outlet ports based on the one-side centralized piping, are prepared. Further, in this case, two types of end blocks, which use different positions of piping ports, are required. Therefore, the number of parts is increased, and it is difficult to reduce the cost of production and maintenance.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a linear actuator in which one-side centralized piping can be made on either of a pair of right and left end blocks by displacing an attachment position of a connecting member attached to the pair of right and left end blocks provided for the linear actuator, and the pair of right and left end blocks can be used commonly.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.